


Say Amen (It's Saturday Night)

by bandable



Series: skz works [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Cute, Dancers, Hostage Situations, Jisung is a secret agent, Like nonexistent angst, M/M, Rescue Missions, Short & Sweet, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: It’s safe to say that the life Jisung was living wasn’t a normal one. He wasn’t completely sure how he got to the point he was at, if he was being completely honest. It felt like one day, he was graduating high school, debating on which colleges he should attempt to apply for, and the next day, he was fixing the cuffs on the sleeves of his dress shirt as he rushed down a street corner, ducking through a doorway as an explosion occurred six buildings down.aka: a jilix secret agent AU as a celebration for sk debut!





	Say Amen (It's Saturday Night)

**Author's Note:**

> this was loosely based off of the panic! at the disco video for/song Say Amen (Saturday Night)
> 
> i wrote most of this at 1:45 AM so if it doesn't make sense blame that lol i hope this isn't terrible
> 
> also!! i am so so so so proud of stray kids??? they debuted and it was amazing and i can't explain how happy and proud of them i am and how beyond excited i am for their future as a group and all the things they're going to accomplish
> 
> i feel like a proud parent :')
> 
> anyway!! i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DZJ5P83U8AAVQ6V?format=jpg) is a moodboard for this fic)

It’s safe to say that the life Jisung was living wasn’t a normal one. He wasn’t completely sure how he got to the point he was at, if he was being completely honest. It felt like one day, he was graduating high school, debating on which colleges he should attempt to apply for, and the next day, he was fixing the cuffs on the sleeves of his dress shirt as he rushed down a street corner, ducking through a doorway as an explosion occurred six buildings down.

 

He vaguely remembers what life was like before he got sucked into this “Secret Agent” life. He was decently popular in school, and thrived off of social interaction. He always had groups of people around him and overall enjoyed being around them. However, as he got older he realized how fake the people he surrounded himself with were. No one was ever who they said they were, and Jisung discovered that wasn't who he wanted to surround himself with. He wanted to be able to trust people. There wasn't anything left for him in these groups of people and he couldn't change himself into what they wanted him to be, and so, he found himself suddenly training to be a secret agent.

 

He trained for about four years before he got his first actual “job”. The jobs started simple, mainly undercover business. As he gained more experience, he got more difficult jobs and he adapted quickly. He was a fast learner and retained information well, and six years from the day he began training, he was one of the more well trusted “rookie” agents. He was quickly working his way up the totem pole as well.

 

Jisung wiped the sweat that had trickled down his temple. It was weird to think that this was just another Saturday night for him. Explosions, gunshots, tires skidding across concrete--these were all things he dealt with on a daily basis. He had found himself thrusted into a world filled with adrenaline, sweat, and high stakes. The smell of smoke, gasoline and sharp air were basically permanent scents buried deep into Jisung's skin. Every mission was left open-ended on whether or not he would come out of it alive. However, as he had left the groups of people behind him, he had no one to lose, no one to  _ keep _ him from continuing the reckless lifestyle.

 

“Who are  _ you _ ?” A voice startled him out of his thoughts, causing him to physically jump a few inches, “What was that noise?”

 

Jisung turns around and almost instantly loses his breath. The boy staring at him was easily the prettiest boy Jisung had seen in his entire life. His dark hair was swept to the side, exposing part of his forehead and he had freckles dotting his cheeks and nose. He spoke with an accent that made Jisung's heart flutter. Jisung was quiet for a beat too long before answering. “Oh! I-I don't know. The noise freaked me out, so I just ducked in here. I'm sorry for bothering you.” He apologizes, bowing his head slightly.

 

The boy gives Jisung a small smile, and Jisung can't keep the matching one from gracing his face. “Oh, okay, that's no problem!” The boy walks over to the window and leans out, gasping as he sees the building down the street in shambles.

 

Jisung takes a moment to look around the building he had ducked into. It looked a bit like a dance studio, but just one room with mirrors everywhere, and a door leading to wherever the boy had come from. “Dear God, what happened?” The boy asks in surprise.

 

Jisung leans to look over, and fakes shock. “Oh my God.  _ That's _ what the noise was?” 

 

“I wonder what happened…” Freckle boy mutters, before turning to Jisung again. “Oh! I'm sorry! My name's Felix, and you are?”

 

Jisung pauses, thinking carefully about his next words. “Han.” He answers. “It's nice to meet you, Felix.”

 

Felix flashes him a full smile this time, and Jisung is pretty sure he may have heart issues with how violently his heart skipped a beat. “You too, Han!” He says, shaking Jisung's hand.

 

“Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking, of course, it just sounds like you have an accent.” Jisung explains.

 

“Oh, yeah, I'm from Australia! I moved here for dance training.” Felix tells him. “Are you from here?”

 

“Yeah. I grew up in a different city but I've lived here for a while now. Are you teaching here or taking classes?” Jisung asks, deciding that this really was a dance studio, not just a room full of mirrors.

 

“I do both. I teach classes every Thursday and Friday and take classes Mondays and Wednesdays.” Felix shifts his weight to his other foot, shaking his ankle out as if he had recently hurt it. “What about you? What do you do?”

 

The lie Jisung has repeated a million times slides out of his mouth smoothly, “Ah, just an office job. Nothing particularly interesting.” Jisung shrugs.

 

“Ah, that's a shame! You seem like the type of person who enjoys being adventurous. It's sad you're stuck in an office all day.” Felix shakes his head.

 

Jisung grins at him.  _ If only you knew _ . “It's not too bad, to be honest. It could be a lot worse, I guess."

 

Felix nods, seemingly thinking of something. He walks over to a set of cubbies in the corner of the room, taking a sticky note and scribbling down a number. He hands it to Jisung, a faint blush residing over his freckles as he tries to act confident. “Well, Han, if you ever wanna go on an adventure and need an adventure partner… Give me a call.” 

 

Jisung grins at Felix, his heart swooping at the fact that he had barely spoken to the boy, and now had his number. “Okay, yeah, I will.”

 

His phone beeps in the back of his dress pants. He pulls it out and flinches when he sees “ _ BANG CHAN _ ” written across the top of his phone. He unlocks it, and skims over the message.

 

**_BANG CHAN_ **

 

_ Dude, where are you?? You got out okay right? _

 

He doesn't reply, just locks his phone and slips the sticky note into his phone case. “I have to get going, but it was nice meeting you, Felix.” 

 

Felix seems a bit disappointed at Jisung's abrupt departure, but doesn't voice his disappointment out loud. “You too, Han. I'll see you around?”

 

Jisung pauses with his hand on the doorknob. “Sure. I'll see you around, Felix.”

 

If Jisung had been able to see the future, he would have realized that he would be seeing Felix again soon. Much sooner than he had previously planned. And nkt at all in ideal circumstances.

 

-

 

The mission wasn't an extremely unique or difficult one. Someone was being held hostage, a bomb might be involved: get in, save the hostage, and get out, preferably alive. It was a run of the mill mission, one that Jisung had achieved multiple times without fail. This one would be no different, he was sure. He knew this routine like the back of his hand, and was waiting for people to realize that this wasn't  _ smart _ and that people could easily ruin their “evil plans” with little effort. It was a bit dreary, in all honesty. You think people trying to do bad things would learn from the ones before them and become more creative with their ideas.

 

Jisung ducks through the revolving door behind a business man, silently. The hostage was on the fourth floor of the building, inside a closet. It would be hard to miss. Chan was speaking to him through the bluetooth in his ear. “Okay… you're in the clear, I think. Duck behind that corner and wait for the man to enter the elevator before trying to head up too.” 

 

Jisung doesn't verbally reply. He ducks behind the corner and nods his head, knowing that Chan could see him and didn't need the verbal confirmation which could expose Jisung and ruin the mission.

 

The elevator dings, the business man gets inside, hits  _ doors close _ and the elevator leaves. Only when Jisung can see it hitting the third floor does he go over and hit the button. “Fourth floor, don't forget.” Chan says again, in his ear.

 

Jisung holds back on rolling his eyes. He loved Chan, of course. Chan was someone who you  _ knew  _ you could trust. He was kind and hardworking, but also cunning and smart. He would give you a hug on a bad day, but could manipulate his way through security at an airport in five minutes. He was the type of secret agent Jisung aspired to be. He just repeated things a bit  _ too _ much when he felt he wasn't in control of the situation.

 

Jisung enters the elevator, hits the fourth floor button and waits. When it reaches the fourth floor he instantly spots what is most likely to be the closet Chan me mentioned. Opening the door confirmed his suspicion and his dropped to his knees in front of the hostage who was gagged and blindfolded on the ground. “Hey, I'm here to help you.” Jisung whispers to him. “I'm going to untie you and take the blindfold and gag off but you need to stay quiet so no one hears us.”

 

The boy nods, and Jisung can hear crashes occurring outside the hallway and on upper floors. He knew it was the other members becoming distractions to keep people from coming to the closet where Jisung was saving the hostage. He unties the blindfold and drops it in shock. “Felix?” He asks, surprised.

 

Felix's eyes showed just as much shock. Jisung snaps out of it and pulls the tape off of his mouth. “ _ Han _ ?” Felix asks in surprise. “What? What's going on?”

 

A crash prevents Jisung from answering Felix's questions. “I'll tell you anything you want to know, later, but we have to go,  _ now _ .” Jisung states, untying the ropes from Felix's wrists and pulling him up.

 

“Oh… Okay?” Felix squeaks in shock as Jisung pulls him out of the closet and toward the elevator.

 

“No! Elevator is a no-go, stairs!” Chan exclaims loudly into his ear.

 

Jisung doesn't hesitate before turning on his heel and sharply going down a different hallway. Felix exclaims in shock, struggling to keep up with Jisung sprinting down the corridors. “Can we slow down?” He asks.

 

Jisung glances back for a millisecond before turning back, “Not if you want to get out alive.”

 

“Jisung, you have 3 minutes. Take the stairs two at a time!” Chan tells him in his ear piece.

 

“Shit, okay,” Jisung pulls the stair door open. “We have 3 minutes.  _ Run _ and don't stop.”

 

The next three minutes seem to happen in slow motion. Jisung's hand grasping Felix's as the sprint down four flights of stairs. Jisung's mental clock ticking down seems to mock him, but they burst out into open daylight just as Chan exclaims “30 seconds!”

 

Jisung barely thinks about his next movement, running as fast as he can, hand still grilling Felix tightly. “10 seconds!” 

 

Jisung throws both him and Felix to the ground in an alleyway. “Stay down!” He hisses at Felix who was panting loudly.

 

A loud explosion echoes down the street, hot air rushing around the duo. Felix screeches in shock, jumping beside him. Jisung counts down from ten, hearing the noises of flames beginning their destructive path, eating away whatever is left of the building. “What the fuck?” Felix whispers.

 

“Come on!” Jisung says, pulling Felix up onto shaky legs. “We have to get out of here.”

 

“Are you going to answer my questions yet?” Felix asks, as Jisung peaks around the alleyway, sirens filling the streets.

 

“Give me four minutes to get us to safety, then sure.” Jisung tells him.

 

“We're on 24th street. Hurry.” Chan says, before there's a clicking noise in his ear.

 

“Let's go, 24th street.” Jisung grabs Felix's hand and jogging toward the designated street.

 

Once Jisung and Felix are in the backseat of Chan's black car, Felix slumps, all energy drained. “What the actual fuck?” He whispers.

 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks, watching Felix rest his head against the window.

 

Felix opens his eyes, staring at Jisung incredulously. “Besides being taken hostage and being thrown to the ground to avoid a building exploding? Yeah, I'm just peachy.”

 

Chan laughs from the front seat. “I'm sorry…”

 

Felix sighs, “Who are  _ you _ ? I know Han's not your real name.”

 

Jisung leans against the back of his seat. “You're right. My name is Jisung, and I guess you can figure out why I wasn't honest with you originally.” Jisung explains. “You could technically call me a secret agent, I guess.”

 

“Jesus.” Felix mutters. “The explosion the day I met you… you were involved?’

 

Jisung nods. “Yeah… I guess this is just another Saturday night for me.’

 

Chan chokes on a laugh in the front seat. “Anyway,” Jisung says loudly. “How can I make this up to you?”

 

Felix seems to contemplate for a moment before answering. “Take next Saturday off and go on a date with me.”

 

Jisung grins. “I can do that.”

 

(And if, somehow along the way, Felix find himself participating in Jisung's missions more than not… well, it  _ was _ just another Saturday night.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/xbandable)


End file.
